Maldetto
by ihatemyusername
Summary: A twist on the story of Alex rider. You are put into the shoes of Rosalia who loses everything and is forced to become a spy. Except Rosalia is not as fortunate as Alex.
1. Chapter 1 through 16

Chapter 1

This was unfair of them. How could they do this to me? Leave me like that. They promised they never would…Why were they drinking…They should have waited for someone else to drive them. They shouldn't have just gone off like that. Now I was alone. No family other than my grandmother, who lived somewhere in Italy. My mother, father and brother…dead. I hated that word "dead." The sound of it ran chills down my spine.

It was the day after my mother, father and brother died. I still didn't know how to react. I was stricken with grief but there was a part inside me that was lost. I looked in the mirror and saw a familiar but unfamiliar face. Who was this girl that stared back at me? Do I know her? She looked so sad. Could this really be the Rosalia Aldabella Moretti that had been so happy yesterday? Was this my fault for not being there to drive them? Should I have gone with my family to the dinner party instead of going on a date? What was going to happen now? I can't move to Italy…I don't even speak Italian. I hadn't seen my grandmother in 10 years and there were reasons unspoken of for that. Could I maybe live with a friend?

"Rosalia time to get ready!" The housekeeper called.

"Okay." I managed to squeak out barely.

I pushed aside these thoughts and went to go get ready for the funeral.

As I walked into the funeral I felt everyone's eyes land on me, people whispered. I could just imagine what they were saying. _"Poor little Rosalia"_ I didn't need their sympathy, I can manage myself. It seemed like I had managed my entire life by myself. After all, my mother was never home, my father had his own issues, and my brother had grown more and more distant from all of us once he came home from college. If we had to go out somewhere we'd just pretend to tolerate each other. It's not like we were close, but then why did it feel like a part of me was gone. Why did it feel like my world was just falling apart piece by piece? I walked down the aisle and took my seat at the front. I looked around to see those who knew my family closely and probably better than me.

I sat there knowing my family will never watch me graduate high school or college or never meet my fiance. Even though we weren't close doesn't mean that I won't miss having someone there. At this point…I was all alone. I had no friends, no family and now it felt like I didn't even know who I was anymore. What was I going to do now? I thought. I must have been thinking these thoughts for awhile, because the funeral was over. I walked out of the funeral house into the sunlight, hoping, just hoping that things would get better soon.

~ As I walked into my lonesome house, everything suddenly hit me, nothing was going to be the same anymore. I went up to my room, taking everything in. Now I just had to wait until they came to a conclusion about what would happen to me. I decided to change my clothes. As I was done changing, my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID, Private number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Rosalia, you better watch out. Your life is going to be living hell." A man's shrill voice said.

"Hello? Who are you? What do you want?" I pleaded but then all I could hear was the beeping of the empty line.

"Probably some stupid prank callers." I mumbled softly to myself, even though I knew I was lying.

I set my phone on the side table and went to bed.

Chapter 2

As I walked into my lonesome house, everything suddenly hit me, nothing was going to be the same anymore. I went up to my room, taking everything in. Now I just had to wait until they came to a conclusion about what would happen to me. I decided to change my clothes. As I was done changing, my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID, Private number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Rosalia, you better watch out. Your life is going to be living hell." A man's shrill voice said.

"Hello? Who are you? What do you want?" I pleaded but then all I could hear was the beeping of the empty line.

"Probably some stupid prank callers." I mumbled softly to myself, even though I knew I was lying.

I set my phone on the side table and went to bed.

Chapter 3

I had a long time to think about what I wanted from myself, what other's wanted from me, who I am, what I think of myself and what other's think about me. I came to the conclusion that it didn't matter what other's thought of me. It mattered what I thought of myself. That was it. I had spent my whole life worrying about what they thought. Not about what I had thought. And that is what my issue was. I cared to much about my image not about who the person under the picture was. That's what I had to focus on now. Me. I was always sucking upto other's earlier. If my mom wanted me to act a certian way I would, around her, if my friends wanted me to act another way I would. It was like that with everyone. The decision now is to be who I am and no one else, well figure out who I am too. I was going to make myself who *I* wanted to be. I was going to take control of my life.

As I wrote these words into my diary, I felt the new Rosalia just trying to burst out.

Chapter 4

As I was getting ready to go over to Chase's for a movie night with a couple of his friends, the phone rang. Chase. Of course. Who else ever calls? I picked up the phone.

"Hey honey bunches of oats." He laughed.

"Hey, there kiwi." I giggled.

"So…." He said.

"So what? You were the one that called." I shot back, jokingly.

"Are you sure I called?"

"Yes I'm positive. Now what do you want?"

"I can't remember. Just keep talking to me and I might remember."

"Okay, okay."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready."

"Where are you going!"

"You are so stupid. I'm coming over to your house."

"I remember now!"

"Yes?"

"Do you like pizza?"

"What do you mean…Do I LIKE pizza? I LOVE pizza."

"Phew, now get your ass over here."

"God, you are so weird." I laughed.

"You know you love me!"

"Maybe." I hung up laughing.

Hmmm. Now what to wear? I threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a juicy couture t-shirt, with a belt. And the look was complete. I put my flip flops on and told the housekeeper I was leaving. Grabbed the keys and I was off.

After what felt like forever I finally got to Chase's house. My first reactiont to his house was. Oh my mother fricking god. Is it possible to own a house this big? Then I got over that feeling and went and rang the doorbell. Chase answered and I saw the inside of this magnificent house, to which my reaction was, holy frick. We went upto his room, which was ginormus, and ate some pizza, more like got in a food fight.

"I have 4 choices of movies to watch." He said.

"And those choices are?"

"Hmm let's see, Top Gun, Rambo, Gladiator, and The Last Samarai."

"Well, I haven't seen The Last Samarai. So we can watch that."

"You haven't seen this? You've been missing out all 17 years of your life."

"My….parents didn't really like me watching violent movies."

"I'm sorry." He hugged me.

"It's okay. I'm starting to move on, I know it's only been a week. But It's been the hardest week of my life. They will forever be in my heart."

"Well I'm glad to know you are doing well. Now let's watch the movie." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"That seems like a good idea." I smiled back.

He put the movie in and sat next to me. And I was blown away. I was so moved that I broke out in tears and Chase had to go get me a box of tissues. I can't believe I had really missed this in my 17 years on earth. Or maybe I felt that way, because I had just lost my mother, father, and brother. All I really had was my best friend, Chase. Whom I had met 5 days ago. And we were closer than 2 peas in a pod. I blew my nose through out the movie. Even when nothing interesting was happening. I am such a baby. Chase spent the whole movie laughing at me. I ended up staying the night at his house, in the guest room. But I couldn't sleep that night. I was up thinking the whole night. I was now determined to make a name for myself.

Chapter 5

I was abruptly woken up the next morning at 6 a.m.

"Wake up sleepy head. Time for a jog and school." Chase said.

"Whaa…Huh? SchooL? It's sunday."

"It's monday, honey. Okay fine you don't have to go for a jog. just go get ready."

And I did as told. I luckily had a change of clothes in my by the time I was ready, Chase still wasn't home. So I went downstairs, only to be greeted by his mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Miller." I said a little bit to enthusiastically.

"Morning Rosalia." She said smiling. "Want me to make you anything for breakfast?"

"It's fine I can grab something on the way to school."

"That simply won't do. Sit down I'll make you a good ole American breakfast. Chase's favorite."

I smiled. " That's so sweet of you Mrs. Miller."

"I'm sorry about your parents Rosalia. They were very close friends of mine."

Mrs. Miller knew my parents? WHAT!

"I didn't know you knew them." I said.

"We all worked together."

"I didn't know that. That's really cool."

We spent the next 20 minutes exchanging stories about my parents. As we finished talking Chase got home from his run. Sweating like a pig. And of course he hugged me.

"Iewww that's gross! Get off me!" I squealed, giggling.

"Now you smell bad." He smiled.

"You are so weird. Go change, all American breakfast this morning."

"Oh, boy my favorite!" He said enthusiatically.

I laughed and sat down with Mrs. Miller. I started eating my breakfast and eventually Chase joined us. We went to school in separate cars and didn't see each other after that.

I went to 1st period english. We discussed Julius Ceasar. Good book. You should read it. After 1st period I went to my locker to and found a note. I unfolded it slowly. It said, in very messy handwriting too:

"Your mother, father and brother weren't in an accident. They were murdered."

All I could think at that moment was, _holy shit._

Chapter 6

M-m-m-murdered? Everything was spining. Next thing I know, Chase is standing above me freaking out.

I mumbled. "What's going on?" Suddenly I felt woozy and there was a slight pain in the back of my head.

"Don't move or talk." He looked seriously worried.

"I'm fine!" I tried to sit up and immediately fell backwards. "Ow."

"Holy shit! I just told you to not move."

"What's going on?"

"You slipped and hit your head. About 3 hours ago and you've lost alot of blood. Now will you shut up so they can get you in the ambulance?"

"Only for you." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Rosalia! Don't go to sleep. Please." He sounded seriously worried. It was probably just a scratch…then I saw it. The pool of blood where my head had been. Oh, crap.

In the ambulance they gave me a shot that made me get really dizzy and then fall asleep. I heard faint sounds but nothing was clear and I eventually went completely unconsious.

I woke up a few minutes later, which actually turned out to be a whole day later, with the back of my head burning.I eventually also found out that I had slipped and fallen outside my car. Leaving me with lots of blood loss and 5 stitches on the back of myhead.

"So much for being coordinated." I quietly laughed.

Chase looked at me with relief. "You are lying here with a busted head, laughing? Weirdest girl I've ever met."

"It doesn't really hurt." I poked the back of my head, and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I cringed. "Did I say it didn't hurt? I meant that it hurts alot."

"Silly, silly girl." He laughed and sat next to me.

The nurse walked in holding what looked like a very large shot. But instead of sticking it me she put it in the IV. Thank god. But I started feeling dizzy. And I went unconsious. The funny thing is, for a little while before you are completely unconcious, you can heard every word everyone says. So I got to listen in on Chase talking to this girl named, Erin. Then they were mumbling some shit. Then I went completely unconconsious.

I woke up a few hours later. Chase had left. Probably 'cause it was around midnight. There was a note on my bedside. Chase is too sweet, I thought.

Rosalia,

Want to learn more about your parent's death?

Sincerely,

M.

"I'd love to learn about my parent's death." I muttered, when a nurse came into my room and handed me a pill with a glass of water. Which I ate with no trouble. Just then everything started getting really fuzzy and I went out cold.

Chapter 7

When I woke up, I woke up blind folded. My first thought was that I went blind from blood loss then started freaking out and fell over, the best part is that I was tied to a chair. So there i was lying on the floor, strapped to a chair, and blind folded.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called. "Hello!"

"Shut up." A mans voice responded. I immediatly recognized his voice. The caller on the phone who told me my life would be living hell. And boy oh boy was I living hell.

"What do you want from me?" I pleaded.

"You are safe. Now shut up."

"First tell me what's going on." I spat back.

"You'll find out soon enough." He sat my chair upright so that my weight was no longer pressing down on my shoulder, which was now aching.

"Fine." I went back to solitude.

Some time passed. I wouldn't know how long, I was blind folded.

"Hello, Rosalia." A woman's voice said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"No time for formalities. It's time to get down to business."

"Then talk."

"Your parents worked for me. They were field agents or spies if you will."

"What are you talking about? They worked for a bank."

"That was a cover."

"Keep talking."

"We still don't know who killed them. They were our best agents. You do realize what this means don't you?"

"My parents are dead and I'm blind folded and strapped to a chair?"

"No, you are a spy too."

"I didn't sign up for this! I just want to continue on with my pathetic miserable life."

"You don't have a choice."

"Why don't I have a choice?"

"Because to everyone else, you are dead."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't in the hospital because everyone thinks you are dead."

"I still don't understand."

"We gave you a drug, which makes it seem like you are dead for 48 hours. You can't go back now."

"That's just great. And this means I have to work for you."

"Yes, it does."

"Well, since I'm dead. When do I start?"

"Right now." She untied me and took the blindfold off. Oh, my god.

"M-M-Maria?" Maria had looked after me since I was 2. She was my house keeper. My parents worked for HER? I though she worked for THEM?

"Shocking I know. It's nice to see you too Rosalia." She hugged me.

"Now shall we get to work?" I asked.

"We shall."

Chapter 8

"Rosalia, we know who killed your parents." Maria said gently.

"W-w-who?"

"Ariana Miller."

"Who is that?"

"Your friend Chase's mom."

Chapter 9

So apparently since I'm dead, I have to change my name and look. I decided on the name Camilla, it means perfect and I thought it was kind of ironic, since I'm not perfect. Alexandria Ardell Bruno. That's my new name. I'm no longer Rosalia Aldabella Moretti. I got my hair cut. I look really weird now. I used to have this straight jet black hair that reached my butt. Now I have a bob with side bangs and my hair is auburn. I've been wearing more make up now and my new signature red lipstick. I look like a new person. Oh and did I mention I can't wear jeans anymore? Yeah I can't. I have to wear skirts and I'm not complaining, I guess.

Chapter 10

"Rosalia-" Maria started.

"Alex." I corrected her.

"Alex, your mission, is to kill Chase and Ariana Miller."

"W-w-what? My best friend, you want me to kill my best friend?"

"I'm sorry, they are bad people, sweetie. They need to be stopped, or who knows how many people are going to be killed?"

"Okay." This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Now get ready to go."

"Bye." Time to go kill my best friend…woo…

Chapter 11

I picked the lock on Chase's door. Oh god…Could I really do this? This is gonna be…difficult. Then I heard a click. The door was open and snuck is quietly. The whole time I was thinking: Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. I tiptoed up to Chase's room. The light was off. Phew, I wouldn't have to face him. I tip toed upto his bed and-

"Who are you?" I heard Chase say.

"Rosalia." I answered. Probably shouldn't have said that.

"No, you aren't."

I turned around. "Yes, I am."

"Holy crap, aren't you…dead?"

"No, I should be though. I'm sorry, Chase." I cocked the gun and held it up.

"You don't have to do this." He stepped towards me.

"Yes, I do." I walked towards him until the gun was touching his forehead.

"No, you don't." I lowered the gun, and he got closer until his nose was touching mine.

Next thing I know, my lips are pressed up against his. Suddenly the world felt peaceful and everything was right. But I had to tear myself apart.

"I love you, Chase." I turned around and walked away and then I shot him 3 times in the chest.

"I love you too, Rosalia." Then he died. I fell to the ground crying. Why did I do that? Holy crap. This can't be happening Mrs. Miller ran in and I held the gun upto her head and shot her. That was it. The Job was done. My best friend was dead.

Chapter 12

As you can expect…I was miserable. I spent the last week sitting around eating ice cream. I'm pretty sure I put on a few pounds, but I shrugged it off. I couldn't seem to pull myself together. I missed Chase. This is all my fault. But I had to live with my mistake. It was time to move on. This was my job. So I turned off the Spanish sopapra I was watching and got up to go see Maria.

I walked down the hall to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in." I heard on the inside. I opened the door. "Hello, Ros-Alex."

"Maria…I'm ready to start working again." I said.

"Are you sure? It's only been a week."

"I'm positive."

"Well I guess it's time you met new 'partner in crime' however cheesy that sounds."

"Cool. When?"

"8 o'clock sharp. Dinning room. Dress nice." She smiled.

"See you then." I smiled back. Man was that weird…Well I had about 5 hours. The first thing that popped into my head was, beauty sleep.

Chapter 13

I woke up around 7:00 o'clock a nice 4 hour long nap. Then I realized that I needed to get ready for dinner. So I dragged myself out of bed, to get ready. What to wear? Hmm. Maria said to dress nice, why not go all out? I pulled out a beautiful fiery red dress, it had frills on the next with a waist that tied a little bit lower than the normal empire waist, it has a v-neck which wasn't too low. Overall it was beautiful. I wore it with olive-gold sandle-heels. and I pinned my bangs back, with a jewel pin that my mother had given me. I put a dab of blush, to make my cheeks look redder. I then applied mascara, pink lip gloss, and to finish my look off I added a Silver gold and diamond necklace in the shape of an upside down triangle, the tip of the triangle was a solid 5 carat diamon and above that there was a smaller blue saphire, which was surrounded by smaller diamonds with a silver chain.

I was ready, I looked at the clock 7:48. Might as well head down now. I closed my closet door, and headed out the door, locking it on my way out. I walked down these not so familiar halways, thinking what my parents would think of me being here, continuing on their legacy. I looked up to the sky, well the ceiling, wondering if my parents could see me, and also wondering wether they would be proud of me. I reached the dinning room at 7:58, 2 minutes early, and also the only one there. I sat down at the table where my place card was placed, and patiently waited. I could make it through 2 minutes by myself…I hope. I sat there patiently looking around, it was a grand room, it had red walls, and this ancient dark mahogany table. The silver wear looked like it was encrusted with, I think it's a topaz, on the ends of it. And the plates were white with a silver emblem on them. Suddenly Maria walked in.

"Hello, Rosalia. I see you made it in on time." She said.

"Yup, so will my new partner be joining us?" I asked, anxiously.

"He should be here soon."

"What's his name?"

"Carson Jay Smith, but he likes to be called Jay. Just a warning."

"Jay, got it."

Just then, "Jay" walked in. He had a slight tan, short dirty blond hair, he was wearing a white v-neck with khaki shorts, if I had to rate him 1-10 I would give him 105. He was gorgeous. I didn't want to look away from his face.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He said, in his deep voice. Then he looked at me. "I"m Jay." He smiled.

I stretched my arm out and shook his hand. "I'm Rosal—Alex."

"Still not used to the new name?" He laughed.

I smiled. "You caught me."

Maria interrupted, "Well this is working out quite nicely, now let's eat. You can get to know each other tomorrow."

Chapter 14

I was woken up the next morning by some sort of siren. I shot out of bed and ran out the door.

"What's going on!" People were running around frantically.

Someone covered my mouth and pulled me back into my room.

"Shhhh. Don't yell unless you want to die." Came Jay's voice.

"What's going on?" I whispered back.

"We are under attack."

'WH–" He shoved something in my mouth.

"I told you, don't yell unless you want to die." He pulled what seemed to be a rag out of my mouth.

I spit on the ground. "Next time you are gonna shove something in my mouth, make sure it's clean."

"No time for jokes." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into my closet. He started throwing my clothes on the ground, and I just stood there watching him. he then ripped the wall paper off a portion of the closet.

"What are you doing?" I had to ask.

"You'll see." When he finished ripping the wall paper of with some sort of knife thing, I saw a door. Wow, secret door in my closet. That's awesome. Then he started hanging all the clothes he threw on the ground by on the rack.

"No time to be cleaning up after ourselves." I said sternly.

"Do you want them to follow us?"

"No." I said meekly. Then I remembered….my necklace! I bolted out of my closet grabbed my necklace and ran back to my closet.

"What was that!" He whisper-screamed at me.

" I needed my necklace."

"You risked your life for a 100 dollar necklace!"

"It's worth way more than a hundred dollars! Anyways, it's all I have left of my mom."

"Oh, well whatever. Now lets go!" We pushed the some of the clothes and went into the little door way. Which revealed a passage way. I could see anything, so it was probably extremely long. On the side there were some karoseen lamps. Jay grabbed something from his pocket, it looked like a piece of flint, he then proceeded to rub a rock on it vigurusly to creat a spark and light the lamps. His efforts ended up failing. I grabbed the flint and rubbed it hard against the rock and voila fire. I, thus, did the same with the other lamp.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall. So Alex, tell me something about yourself." He started walking.

"Well…I'm 17. Your turn."

"I am 17 too. Tell me something that no one here knows about you."

"I used to be a model."

"I can believe that." I blushed.

"Now tell me something else about you." I pleaded.

"I've been here since I was 8."

"Why?"

"My parents were killed too."

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm used to it now. It's fine." I looked into his eyes, I saw sadness. Then suddenly, I felt like I was being sucked out of my body, next thing I know, I'm in a different place. It was dark and there were squares on both sides of the pathway I was standing on. I stepped on to a square and was sucked it. I was suddenly looking at Jay, who had his gun pointed up, aiming at me. I stepped out of the way, and saw the man who was behind me. He fired and shot the man. Then he suddenly turned towards me and shot me. The pain was so realistic. And then suddenly I saw a younger version of Jay, and 2 people who I think were his parents. There was a lady, in a mask, who had her gun pointed at them. His parents were holding him and telling him things would be okay. The lady with the gun told them to back away from Jay, she then shot the man. And Jay and his mother immediatly ran to the man. She then shot his mother and shot me too. I opened my eyes and I found myself and Jay on the ground.  
"What the hell was that?" Jay demanded.

"I-I-I don't know."

"Were you in my mind?"

"I think so."

"Holy shit."

"Just drop it. It's just a one time thing, never happened before it'll never happen again either."

"I'm really gonna just drop that."

"Yeah you are."

"Or what?"

"I'll go into your mind again and I"ll mess with it."

"I just thought you said you weren't gonna do it again."

"I'll make an exception."

"We can talk about this later then."

"Maybe, I just need to rest, my head hurts." I sat down and closed my eyes. So much pain. I could hardly stand it. I can't believe I just went into someone's mind…

Chapter 15

I woke up with a major head ache, still in the tunnel. Jay, however, was nowhere to be seen. I rubbed my head, just as I expected, a bump. I slowly eased myself up, using the wall.

"Jay?" I said weakly. No answer.

"Jay?" I said a little bit louder. Still no answer.

"Jay!" I shouted, which used up most of the remaining energy that I had left. I sat down again and grabbed the flashlight that was right next to me. I picked it up and turned it on. I picked up a note right next to it.

Dear Alex,

I'll be back in a little while, just stay there.

Jay

Like I was really just going to stay here! I eased myself up and grabbed the candle. Who did he think he was, just leaving me here? I started walking down the tunnel. I tripped over a rockand the candle broke.

"Shit!" I said in the dark. Suddenly I heard another crash.

"Jay!"

"Alex? Is that you?"

"Yes. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just keep walking you are almost here." His voice was getting louder.

"Closer, watch out!" I walked right into him.

"Woops!" We both started laughing.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." He lit an extra candle. He was smiling, I never realized, he had a really nice smile.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"I went to grab some food." He said holding out a sandwich.

"Oh okay." I replied, staring into his eyes. I shook the thought of liking him out of my head. That would be completely inappropriate. Wouldn't it? He was my partner. _Rosalia, stop thinking!_ I thought.

"Let's go." He said.

"Okay." I replied, and then we started walking down the dark, damp alley, only to end up somewhere we aren't sure we even want to be.

Chapter 16

_Did I really like him? Really, Him, Why him? He wasn't that cute, right? I kept trying to convince myself. Aw hell who was I kidding he was gorgeous._ And there I was, walking in a tunnel, with our only light being a candle; it was freezing, and worst of all I was with him. It was so cold, I was shivering, but I tried not to let him see how cold I was.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, not at all." I said through my teeth.

"Are you positive?"

"Positive."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely."

"You are sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay then."

"Fine, I'm freezing my ass off over here. Happy?"

"Extremely." He smiled with that heart breaker smile of his. He took his jacked off and put it on my shoulders and put his arm around me. "Better?" He smiled wider.

"Very." I blushed. What was going on here? Was he really making a move on me? I was so confused. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the moment. This wasn't that bad of a day.


	2. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Finally!" I shouted. We had reached the end of the tunnel. I hugged Jay, and started to get closer to him. I stopped myself. "Let's go!" I dragged him towards the exit.

"Slow down, speedy." Jay laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "Now let's go." He walked with me towards the exit. We did not know what was ahead of us, only what we had, again, left behind. He pulled a rose out of his sack and handed it to me.

"Wait whe-," I started to say. Before he could respond, I noticed a little writing on the rose petals. It said _Dinner at 8? –Jay. _I didn't know how to respond. I clearly liked him and he now clearly liked me. "Yes." I blurted out.

"Awesome." He smiled as he opened the exit door.

My mouth fell open. It couldn't be…"Chase?" I said weakly.


End file.
